Terminating and grounding devices for sheathed coaxial cables are known in the prior art and some examples of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,349,165; 3,446,910 and 3,897,127.
The present invention has for its objective to improve upon the prior art particularly in relation to a certain class of residential underground distribution systems which employ a solid or stranded inner conductor and an external grounded neutral conductor which is applied helically over the insulation of the inner high potential conductor. Such a cable is basically a two wire conductor, as distinguished from a coaxial cable having a multi-strand braided conductor sheath which requires grounding.
The invention is characterized by extreme simplicity of construction, convenience of installation and economy of manufacture. While it is more suited to the particular class of two conductor cable noted above, it may also be employed to terminate and ground other forms of shielded conductors. The features and advantages of the invention will be understood by those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.